Naruto Daru: The Empires Wrath
by anime-death-angel
Summary: The Galaxy knew that Darth Malgus was in love with his slave Eleena Daru. What it didn't know was that in secret Malgus married Eleena and had a son Naruto during the Great War. Now Naruto will rise to strike down the Empires enemy's and carve his name in history as the Empires Wrath. Sith Warrior Naruto. Naruto X Harem


**Chapter 1: The Birth and the Blade**

 **3664 BBY The Valor**

In the medical wing of Darth Malgus flagship, the Valor, a beautiful Rutian-skinned female Twi'lek is on a bed. She had been given medicine to help with the contractions. She holds her belly, anticipating the moment when she can hold her child in her arms. A child born from the love of Eleena Daru, Twi'lek slave and secret wife of Darth Malgus, a powerful Sith lord.

It had been nearly two decades now, seventeen years since that start of the Great Galactic War and three since Malgus had been injured on Alderaan, forcing him to wear a respirator mask. When they first met, she was in the slave pens on Geonosis, abused and physically beaten by her owner whom Malgus killed and took her as his own. Despite the Empire's anti-alien policies, Malgus grow to love the blue-skinned Twi'lek. After being injured on Alderaan following his battle with the Jedi Satele Shan, Eleena personally tended her master's injurie. The experience drew the two closer and Malgus married Eleena soon after.

Now the woman was giving birth to his child.

When he found out, he had her confined to his flagship for the duration of the pregnancy as he didn't want his child used against him. It was already too late for Ellena since she went with him wherever he took her, and several people had noticed the closeness the two had.

Suddenly, the labor pains began to take place as Eleena began to grit her teeth. The baby was not waiting any longer to enter the galaxy. She began screaming as she felt the baby coming.

Several hours later…

Eleena lay on the bed resting a little baby boy on her chest letting him get comfortable. Malgus approached the bed to look at his newborn son. Looking closely, he noticed that the boy's face looked like his but with a tuff of blue hair on his head, the tips of his ears also had a bluish tint to them no doubt due the color of his wife's skin. There were also six whisker like birth-marks on his cheeks, three on each but besides that the boy was mostly human.

Handing him carefully, Malgus held his son in his arms. Just as he began to hold him, he was shown a brief vision of his future as a powerful Sith. Shaking his head, he looked at his sons' innocent blue eyes that held power within.

"Naruto." Stated Malgus as Eleena smiled at their sons' name. She knew like his father, he would grow up to do great things.

 **3653 BBY Coruscant**

 **"Our time has come. For 300 years, we prepared. We grew stronger."**

"This is a beautiful world." Commented Eleena as she and Malgus walked through the bust streets of Coruscant, the massive city planet that was the capital of the Galactic Republic towards the Jedi temple. People bustling about their everyday lives as if the war didn't affect them. Most of the populace were Human but there were others such as Twi'lek, Togruta, Nautolan, Weequay, Ithorian, Zabrak, Rodian, Aqualish, and many more.

"Yes. And soon it will burn."

The duo continued walking towards the temple, taking the time to discuss their views on both their life, their future, the Force, and their child. The young hybrid was growing up to be a very active little one, his strength in the force was so strong that when he was two, they had to tape everything that wasn't bolted down, especially the cookie jar, so it wouldn't go flying. Malgus had been very careful of his son's existence, a few times a spy from his rivals had discovered Naruto but were quickly and quietly killed before they could reveal him.

He had already started training Naruto when he was three and while Eleena didn't like it, she knew it was necessary.

As they shared a passionate kiss on top of the Temple steps, Malgus received a confirmation from the Mandalorian Shae Vizla that Coruscant's defensive grid had been disabled in preparation for the Sith assault.

" **While you rested in your cradle of power, believing your people were safe… protected."**

As they reached the tall massive doors leading into the sacred halls of the Jedi Temple, they were stopped when the guards approached them, and drew their weapons.

They were instantly struck down. Malgus cut two guards down while throwing another via Force Push into a wall, crushing him. The rest were taken care of via Saber Throw which returned to the Sith Lords hand as they fell.

Vizla, observing the sight from above, took this as her cue and infiltrated the Temple via a maintenance hatch as her colleagues strode in through the main entrance

" **You were trusted to lead the Republic but you were deceived…"**

Using the Force to open on of the doors slightly, Malgus entered with Eleena right behind him, as she looked around to admire the internal structure of the Jedi Temple. As they waked, Malgus sensed the Jedi in the Temple were converging on him, no doubt sensing the dark stain that was his presence in their light filled world within the building, Padawans gathered on the upper levels to see the Sith as six Jedi Knights dropped from the balconies to confront the intruders, and Jedi Master Ven Zallow joined them. As one, the seven Jedi moved towards Malgus and Eleena.

" **as our powers over the dark side had blinded you."**

Malgus just smiled behind his respirator breathing mask, as he stared at Master Zallow standing there directly in front of him, not looking away, not drawing his Lightsaber, and just staring at the Sith Lord without fear. It brought a thrill to Malgus, as he had found himself facing what was basically the Jedi equivalent of himself, and a fellow warrior of the battlefield.

It was pity in Malgus's opinion that such a warrior among the Jedi had to die today.

Behind Darth Malgus, past the door leading to the outside of the Jedi Temple he had just entered, a Republic shuttle was getting closer, and several Jedi took a step back out of fear. But not Ven Zallow. He knew what the shuttle was about to do, knew it was about to crash into the temple, and he also knew it wouldn't hit the Sith Lord in front of him. Like Malgus, the Jedi Master had foreseen what the shuttle would do before it happened and knew that showing unwanted fear before the Sith Lord was unwise.

The drop ship finally breached the Jedi Temple's main entrance, skidded along the Temple floor, gouging stone, trailing fire, toppling columns, collapsing balconies, and crushing victims beneath it with the ship stopping a few feet behind him.

" **You assumed no force could challenge you…"**

The ramp to the shuttle opening revealing a small army of Sith Warriors and troopers ready to fight. Eleena had already drawn her pistols, waiting for the signal to open fire.

" **and now… finally… we have returned."**

Zallow and his Knights leapt backwards where several other Jedi rallied behind them as the battle began.

The hall entrance area of the Jedi Temple was soon echoing with sounds of battle as the Jedi and Sith fought viciously, battling one another with the Force and their lightsabers, different colored Lightsabers clashed with red Lightsabers, blaster fire flashed, hit, and missed their intended targets. Malgus was loving every second of it, as he tore through the Jedi, and troopers that came at him while Eleena darted through the battlefield, assisting her husband. When the Twi'lek slave was nearly killed by a Zabrak Padawan, Malgus intervened and killed the Jedi.

However, Malgus's primary goal during the melee was the Jedi Master Zallow, whom he felt was the only combatant worthy of his attention. Sensing a Jedi come up from behind him, he drew on the Force and with a Force Push drove the Jedi across the hall and into one of the towering columns of stone, where she collapsed, broken.

Eleena traded fire with bunch of Republic troops, which caught Malgus's attention. Before he could assist her, Vizla fired two rockets at the troops and killed them. She then hovered above another group of troops with her jetpack and used her flamethrower to kill them. As he continued to look for Zallow he got swarmed by three more Jedi; one Rodian male, one Weequay male, and one Togruta female. He used his dueling abilities in conjunction with acrobatics to outwit them. The Weequay went down first whom Malgus knocked out by slamming him on the floor with his Force-enhanced strength. He then jumped behind the Togruta female, countered her lightsaber strikes and drove her across the lying rubble with a Force Push. Finally, he dodged a lightsaber strike of the male, grabbed the Rodian by his throat, lifted him up in the air, and chocked him to death.

Malgus finally located the Jedi Master, and Eleena attempted to assist him by firing at Zallow. This tactic backfired, however, and Zallow without looking deflected the Twi'leks blaster bolts back into her body before throwing her against a column with the Force.

Malgus stopped for a moment and looked at his wife. Anger overcame him. He let his anger loose in the form of a scream and power went with it, shattering a nearby column and sending a rain of stone shards through the room. He focused his attention on Zallow again, his rage and power surging before him in a palpable wave. At this moment, two Jedi confronted Malgus. The Sith Lord without even looking strikes down one Jedi with his Lightsaber in one hand and threw the other after snapping his neck with his other before turning to face him.

The two clashed violently with their blades, Malgus being the aggressor of the fight, as he pushed Zallow back, who used his agility to dodge the strikes from the Sith Lord and receive a kick to his stomach. After flying back, the Jedi Master was able to take down two Sith before he had to jump into the air just in time to barely dodge the Lightsaber Malgus had thrown at him and was thrown violently back via Force Push through a downed pillar. Using the Force to block out the pain, Master Zallow looked up to see Malgus recalled his thrown Lightsaber back to him and was coming down with the intent to spear the Jedi through the floor.

He missed.

Ven Zallow had jumped gracefully behind Malgus, activated his green Lightsaber, and charged the Sith Lord. The Jedi's skills were indeed impressive, as he blocked every move Malgus made before elbowing the Sith Lord in the face after two more blocked strikes, followed by a spinning slash that missed, but made Malgus stumble back just a little, and allowed Zallow to thrust the Lightsaber forward for the killing blow against the Sith Lord.

He missed.

Malgus spun at the last moment towards Zallow and stabbed the surprised Jedi Master in the gut while looking the man in the eyes while he slowly died.

" **You were deceived, and your Republic…shall fall."**

Pulling his Lightsaber out from the Jedi Master, they both watched before Zallow died of his wound, as the droids march up the Jedi Temple steps, and Sith Star Fighters flew above in the sky while the city was sacked by the Sith fleet above.

The battle was over. The Jedi in the temple were all dead. And the Sith...had won!

 **3653 BBY The Valor – several standard days later**

Several days had passed since The Sacking of Coruscant as the event was called as Malgua and Eleena were arguing in their personal quarters.

After the battle, Darth Malgus stood before his slave, and wife Eleena slumped against the wall she had been thrown into by Jedi Master Zallow. As he checked her injuries, she looked up at him with longing, called him Malgus, his first name in front of the others, which was taboo, and something the Sith Lord knew she knew about it. He had been so angry with her for that, that he pulled Eleena to her feet knowing the pain it would cause as it was her punishment for being so stupid in speaking his name like that in front of everyone.

Several days after being patched up, Eleena had aggravated her wounds, and had to be treated in a civilian hospital though the woman's stay didn't last thanks to Malgus. She had been pulled out of there, as punishment for being so stupid to reopen her injuries in the first place, but the anger aimed at Eleena turned to worry when the Jedi Knight Aryn Leneer had arrived on Coruscant to avenge her former Master Ven Zallow and targeted the Twi'lek knowing it would draw out the Sith Lord.

When the battle was over, Aryn escaped the Sith Lord's wrath, and left Eleena alone with Malgus.

Now the two were arguing about their love for each other.

"Never speak my name around the Sith with love in your voice for me. My rivals will think it implies that I love you back in return." said Malgus harshly, but the anger in his voice wasn't there, and Eleena knew it.

"Why do you say such things? I love you. We have a child together. Why can't you admit your love? Admit that you love me. Say it if only to yourself if not to me." said Eleena sadly, as she saw his features soften, and caress her cheek while moving gently down across her throat where the scar from previous abuse from her former Master had created early on in life.

"You are right Eleena. I do love you." said Malgus, as he saw Eleena show joy at hearing him finally admit it and hugged her husband in a loving embrace.

But when she looked up at him, her smile faded at seeing tears of all things descending from Malgus's eyes and wondered what brought such emotions. She wiped away the tears from his face, practically feeling the sorrow when touching him, and now wondered why the man she loved was crying?

"What is wrong my love?" said Eleena seeing the sadness in his eyes from some unseen wound.

"That I love you is what is wrong, Eleena." said Malgus, as he put the cold metal of his Lightsaber to her chest, and knew she knew this was her end. Malgus loved Eleena so much that it hurt, if she were ever to be captured, his rivals would also take his son. The pain would be to unbearable, to great. His family was his weakness. She was his moral conscience. She held his heart and a Sith cannot have any of these things for they represented weakness.

"Malgus." said Eleena, as she brought herself up to kiss her husband, to pour all her love for him in a single passionate kiss as she braced herself for the end knowing what was to come. Knowing he would raise their son to be strong.

The snap-hiss of a lightsaber filled the room as the crimson blade entered the Twi'leks body; piercing her heart and exiting her back. Her body slumped in his arms as Malgus held his dead wife.

"MOM!" A young voice cried in anguish.

Turning, Malgus saw the enrage face of his son as he was Force Pushed against the wall while his lightsaber flew into the boy's hand as he leaped at his father.

The last thing Darth Malgus saw was a flash of crimson.

 **3643 BBY Orbit above Korriban**

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he gazed out the windscreen of an Imperial assault shuttle. His yellow pupils surveying the planet of Korriban; home of the infamous Sith Academy and his final destination. The journey from Ziost to Korriban had been a long one.

As the ship exited the Dreadnought, he thought of his life up until now. His finger tracing the scar that ran vertically through his right eye from his forehead down to his cheek. A gift his father gave him when he tried to avenge his mother's death ten years ago.

Darth Malgus and his ally Darth Serevin personally trained Naruto for 10 years. Lightsaber dueling, force abilities, warfare, politics, History of the Empire and the Sith Order, Imperial Culture, Technology. Naruto was given extremely harsh lessons to make him strong. He absorbed all the knowledge he learned like a sponge.

Like his father Naruto went down the road of the Sith Warrior, utilizing bold lightsaber combat tactics and bursts of Force powers that were designed to force opponents onto the defensive before killing them but he also took notice to the Sith Inquisitors or rather the Assassins for their raw power, speed and deception as well as their skill in double-bladed lightsabers and saberstaffs which offered perfect balance of offense and defense.

When he was 13, Malgus marooned him on the jungle planet Vendaxa with nothing but a vibroknife and the clothes on his back. For six months Naruto survived not only the harsh, dense, ecosystem Vendaxa offered but the nightmarish creatures such as the Vanx, Roggwart, and the deadly Acklay. He made his home in a hollow tree at the edge of the planets many forests where he could hunt the leathery-shelled lemnai on the plains and the fish in the oceans. Using the Force, he fought against the predators that dared cross his path, making himself armor and weapons needed to survive. Unfortunately, a mutated Acklay had hunted down and wounded Naruto, but not before it got a Roggwart-bone spear in its heart. Mutated Acklays could become Force-sensitive through their mutation and could teach themselves to use the Force and fire Force lightning from their mouths if they lived long enough. When Malgus returned for him, he was impressed at the growth of his son and the heads of his trophy kills, especially the mutated acklay.

His training under his masters resumed and while he was forbidden from touching a lightsaber, his bladework with vibroswords and staffs were already those of a veteran. He grew stronger with the Force and learned many techniques from the two Sith Lords. At 16 he joined his father's expeditionary Force and fought in the front lines of many battles as they conquered several new planets for the Empire, having much time to practice and employ his skills. When he turned 20, Malgus sent him to the training facilities on Ziost in the capital New Adasta for his final year. A special privilege allowed for those born in the Empire to better prepare themselves for the Trials on Korriban.

The blue-haired acolyte opened his Sith-yellow eyes as he felt the shuttle land and stood to leave, a classic lightweight vibrosword strapped to his waist, a locket with a holopic of his mother around his neck. Two soldiers, one male and one female, also rose ready to escort him to the academy.

Once the ramp had descended Naruto stepped off the shuttle and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. As the strong winds of the planet blasted against his being, he marveled at the sight of the Sith Academy, gigantic and foreboding, surrounded by statues of Sith Lords centuries past and banners of the Sith Empire. He could sense the dark side of the force flow strongly through the area and relished in it.

After walking a few paces, he turned to the soldiers behind him and dismissed them with a wave of his hand, they bowed and left. Naruto then continued inside the hanger where he was greeted.

"At last you've arrived. Good, there is much to do, and every moment is critical." A tall and lean man, strode towards him, back straight and at attention with dark skin contrasted by short grey hair. Wrinkles could be seen on his face, but Naruto could tell that his demeanor exuded wisdom and experience.

"I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades, I've administered the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order." He declared. "The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith or die." It was not a threat, it was a warning.

"Mark my words Overseer, I am destined to be Sith." Naruto replied coolly, referring to his heritage.

"It was not destiny that brought you here." Tremel seemed to stand straighter. "Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey. You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

Naruto nodded "You had better make sure of that, Overseer."

Tremel ignored his tone. "Walk with me." It was not a request and Naruto complied, following the weathered Overseer through the main gates. "The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you will face. There's an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

Naruto scoffed. "Let him try. I'll destroy him."

"With my guidance, someday you shall destroy all your enemy's. I see that you carry a vibroblade. A deadly weapon, good. However, you need a Sith blade, one that symbolizes status, power, and instills fear. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall there's an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with k'lor slugs; deadly savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte."

"If they lack the instinct to avoid me, I'll feed them their heads!"

"Excellent! Let your rage fuel your passions and give you strength. Once you acquire the warblade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy." Tremel finished and strode off to the academy with such haste that Naruto could not follow him in time. Left to his own devices, he continued the singular path through the building until he reached an open platform. If the sight of the temple was much to behold from the landing pad, it was ten-fold more majestic than it was now. The ancient walls and pillars surrounding the Valley of the Dark Lords was both breath-taking and foreboding to any new acolyte.

Exiting the platform into the area around the tomb Naruto politely asked one of the nearby soldiers for directions, who pointed him to the entrance of the tomb…which was blocked by giant worms with abnormally large teeth.

 _'K'lor Slugs,_ ' Naruto remembered reading about them. The K'lor Slug was a large worm-like creature that possessed a serpentine body propelled by many dangerously-edged legs. The mouth was a gaping circular maw filled with concentric rings of teeth. K'lor slugs were carnivorous hunters, possessing keen olfactory and visual senses in addition to a deadly venom. For reproduction, the creatures could lay more than 300 eggs in a single birthing period. When hatched, the young k'lor'slug was immediately ravenous for food. One on its own was not particularly threatening to a warrior like himself. It's when there are 8 to 100 swarming you; that's when K'lor slugs become a problem.

' _Not for me.'_ Naruto thought as he strode up to them confidently, pulled out his vibroblade and readying it. The K'lor Slugs rushed at him all at once, but with a single swipe, he bisected all of them. One popped out of the ground behind him, but Naruto stabbed behind him, piercing the k'lor slug and killing it. Scoffing, he sheathed his weapon and entered the tomb and continued down the steps.

He came upon a group of soldiers. The one without a helmet turned around and addressed him. "Excuse me acolytes, Sergeant Cormun, fifth infantry company, Korriban Regiment." Naruto was a bit confused when he said 'acolytes' and turned to a see a beautiful Cathar female. She had midnight black hair in a high ponytail that ended in several braids, snow white fur, black markings on her face, and yellow eyes like his. She had an athletic figure and C-cup breasts. The only thing that clashed with her beauty were the cuts that framed both sides of her mouth. Naruto noticed she had a Cathar Warstaff strapped to her back.

"Make it quick Sergeant." The Cather demanded.

"Of course." He bowed. "You're the acolyte that Overseer Tremel brought in special right?" Naruto nodded as he turned to the female. "and you're one of the slave's brought in on the last transport by Overseer Harkun, right?"

The Cathar narrowed her eyes. "That's hardly any of your business."

"I apologize if I offended you my lord, but I thought you might use this chance to not only show off for the overseers but start building ties with the imperial military as well. I'm here commanding a hard-target operation to deal with the recent K'lor slug infestation of this tomb. They're…horrific. Mouths bigger than your head."

"I've already lost three squads of good men fighting them. They come in packs-they just… they'll swallow a man whole. The damn things breed so fast there's no way to wipe them out with conventional methods. So, we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane! We managed to get explosives to all the egg chambers, but the k'lor slugs were all over us before we could detonate them. And before you ask, we cannot detonate them remotely because the walls are so thick that they interfere with the signal."

"You need someone who can keep the slugs distracted and detonate the bombs manually." Naruto mused before he made a decision. "And that person is me. We'll need to work together, Sergeant. Can I count on your men to follow where I lead without question? I assure you, I prefer to see the Empire's resources used for much better purposes than exterminating pests, necessary though it is."

"Are you coming?" Naruto turned to the Cathar.

A smirk adorned her face as she said, "K'lor slugs are hardly a challenge, yet is a necessity to wipe them out before they overrun the other tombs. So yes, I will be helping." She said.

"Very well, then." Naruto turned to the Sergeant. "Sergeant, me and my fellow acolyte will attack the K'lor Slugs straight down the middle, gaining the beasts attention and manually detonating the charges. You and your men will barricade yourselves at the entrance and lay down covering fire from the flanks. Sound Good?"

"Of course! Don't underestimate the k'lor slugs, my lords. They're smarter than they look." Cormun exclaimed excitedly and began barking out orders. "Men! Pack up and move the wounded to the medical post for evacuation, then gather back here! We've got Sith leading us now!"

While that happened, Naruto engaged in small talk with his fellow acolyte while they waited. "So, my names Naruto Daru. What's yours?"

"What business is that of yours?" She demanded.

"Well, it seems to a bit awkward to continue to call you 'my fellow acolyte', don't you think?" Naruto said.

"Anyara. My name is Anyara Tuum." She said after a minute with her arms crossed under her breasts. Though if she were honest with herself, she did find him attractive with his blue spiky hair, bluish tipped ears, whisker marks on his cheeks, and the scar that ran down his right eye.

The soldiers soon came back, and they began the attack.

And the plan worked wonderfully.

The k'lor slugs swarmed the two Sith, seeing that they were the biggest threat to their eggs, and were cut to pieces by the Imperial Soldiers blaster fire before they could reach Naruto and Anyara while the two Sith sliced through the other pests with expert blade work and Force skill. Naruto jumped behind a giant one, chopping it completely in half. He turned to the three young k'lor slugs before unleashing a Force Scream that tore their flesh off, stunning them before he sliced them in half. Looking at Anyara he saw her spin her body gracefully while spinning her warstaff expertly, cutting apart a group of k'lor slugs. One emerged behind her from underground, but the Cathar simply sent a blast of Force Lighting at it, which fried its insides as it died.

When the packs were sufficiently thinned out, they set the charges and Force Sped their way out of the halls and back behind Cormun's men and barricade. The resulting explosion blasted all the eggs to pieces as well as collapsing the roof on top, encompassing the hall and blocking the entrance to it once and for all as the shrieks and squeals of crushed k'lor slugs died down.

The men cheered and hugged each other, relieved that the sacrifice of their fellow soldiers was not in vain. "That was outstanding, my lords!" Cormun exclaimed, "I believe I speak for all of us. Thank you, my lords, for your assistance. We are in your debts." The men bowed in unison and Naruto and Anyara stood straighter, soaking in their reverence.

"As it should be." Anyara replied. "Now come, men! Let us continue cleansing the tomb of this filth!"

"Yes, sir!" The men clamored.

Thanks to the destruction of the main breeding nests, the troopers plus two Sith had a much easier time finishing off the rest of the pests. Although a few more men were lost due to ambushes by the slugs, the slugs themselves were quickly dispatched at an astonishing rate. Naruto and Anyara, with the use of the Force, helped to locate any that were hidden and systematically destroyed the slugs' room by room. Eventually, they came across the corpse of another trooper. They would have ignored it and pushed on, but the wounds of which the man died from were not from k'lor slugs; but from blaster fire.

Rummaging through his belongings, Sergeant Cormun pulled out a datapad. In it was an Imperial edict with instructions to wipe out any mercenaries attempting to steal Sith artifacts from the tomb. Upon hearing this, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. This was the tomb of Ajunta Pall, the first Sith Lord! How dare this filth defile his sacred tomb!

Fortunately, it was not long before they stumbled upon a makeshift camp and suspicious looking individuals without Imperial markings on them.

"Same plan, men. Pick your targets and we will lead straight down the middle while the rest of you advance and provide a base of fire from the flanks. Try to capture a few alive so we can figure out where the rest are. Kill the rest." Naruto said.

"You heard him, men! Forward! For the Empire!" Cormun roared. "OORAHH!" The troopers roared as they charged in formation, Naruto and Anyara leading the front.

The mercenaries were caught completely off guard. Thinking that the Imperials would be too busy battling the k'lor slug infestation that their fellow looters conveniently started, they left their perimeter lightly defended and without any lookouts. The skirmish barely lasted a minute, with most of the looter's dead, no causalities on the Imperial side, as Naruto and Anyara cut the foolish looters to pieces.

"My Lords, we captured 3 of them." Cormun said as his men had three of them on their knees. Two men and one woman.

"I handle this." Naruto said to Anyara.

Naruto knelt to the one in the middle. "Tell me you worthless akk-dog. Do you know where you are?"

"Go to hell!" The looter screamed.

"Can't. You're already there. Now tell us, where are your little friends?" Naruto said.

"I never tell you!" He screamed.

"Normally I'd take my time torturing you, but me and my Imperial friends have been in here enough as it is. So, I'm going make this quick." Naruto said as he held his hand out towards the other two, Force Choking them.

"Wait stop! I'll tell you. The others are at the various tombs in Dreshdae, Kaniset and Vardin, that's the truth, I swear." The looter said, his voice panicky. After releasing the other two, Naruto stood up while Anyara pulled out her warstaff and removed the heads of the male looters.

"Consider the female your prize lieutenant. You and your men have earned it." Anyara smirked as a soldier hit the female looter in the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking her out.

"Thank you, my lord. Our mission will be complete after we deal with the rest of the looters, Sirs. We will also be sure to explain how valuable you both were to the success of our mission when I report to my lieutenant." Cormun said.

"I'm still up for one more blood bath for the day." Anyara gave a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Then let's remind these fools what happens when they desecrate the Empire's Sacred Ground! For the Empire!"

"OORAHH!" The troopers saluted as they made to finish the scum off. 30 minutes later, all the looters and K'lor slugs in the tomb of the first Dark Lord were killed with several more female looters captured for the soldier's entertainment.

Naruto and Anyara traveled back into the tomb together to an intersection of paths. "I hope we meet again, Lady Duum."

"You as well, Daru." Anyara said, acknowledging him as they shook hands, acknowledging each other as rivals. A healthy and friendly rivalry that would someday become something far more.

Naruto entered the old armory looked around for the war blade. He walked through a hall that had some robots in stone coffin's and a single warblade in a weapons rack. Naruto walked slowly down the hall, sensing for any threats. He inspected the warblade as he got closer.

Stepping forward, he grabbed hold of the handle and pried the ancient weapon from the rack and held it aloft. Taking a few swings, he grinned at how well-balanced it was. The grip was long enough for both hands. Its blade was narrow but sturdy. It had a wide hand guard as well as a pommel which was weighted just enough to keep the center of gravity at the point where he held it. Pressing the button on the handle, four equidistant plasma blades activated, running along the stem. In short, the weapon was perfect combined with his vibroblade he could train in his Jar'Kai.

Naruto sheathed it on his back and began walking away when he sensed danger. He jumped into the air, avoiding blaster fire that took out one of the 10 droids that were activated. Naruto flipped through the air and landing behind a second droid, chopping it in half down the middle. The other 8 aimed their blasters at him. Naruto switched to Soresu and reflected their blaster bolts at them, taking out the droids.

One all the droids were destroyed, he sheathed both the warblade and his vibroblade on his back and hip respectfully. Naruto left the room, eventually making his way out of the tomb and onto the surface, face to face with the Sith Academy.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD its been so long people. Jan 10, 2017 actually. So much has happened. I decided to take a break from writing Fanfiction and just read stories. I know some of you have been sending me PMs.**

 **Credits to Mach9330 for the Tomb part.**

 **After playing Star Wars: The Old Republic and watching several series/movies and reading some stories I decided to try a Naruto/Star Wars story. I know several people have thought of this particular idea where Naruto is Darth Malgus son.**

 **On the topic of Naruto I just wanna say, there is absolutely NO REASON for the Naruto series to continue into the Boruto series where Naruto is a crappy douchebag dad**

 **Now onto Naruto. In this story Naruto is a Twi'lek-Human hybrid. In both canon and legends of Star Wars the Human species was able to interbreed with the Coynite, Echani, Ferroan, Hamadryas, Kiffar, Miraluka, Nagai, Sith, Theelin, Twi'lek, and several other species. When Humans bred with the Kalai, the resulting offspring were known as Lethagoe and with the Zabrak the Dathomirians. Hybrids who were half-and-half, with each parent a full member of a different species, could look wildly different despite having the same basic genetic makeup. Suu Lawquane for example was a Twi'lek who conceived two children with a Human male. Shaeeah and Jek, Shaeeah Lawquane looked almost fully Twi'lek, with her mottled skin color the only giveaway to her hybrid status, while her brother Jek possessed both lekku and hair. Jacen Syndulla, however, looked almost completely human apart from bright green hair and a slight green tint in parts of his skin, notably the tips of his ears.**

 **Naruto is based off Jacen Syndulla.**

 **Naruto's fighting style will include all seven forms of lightsaber combat with several lightsabers of different designs suited for each style.**

 **This will be a harem story with Anyara Tuum, my Cathar Sith Inquisitor being Darth Nox.**

 **Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all.**

 **P.S. if someone can create an image of a blue haired Naruto wielding a lightsaber or direct me to someone who can I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
